blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
BlazBlue: Cataclysm Force
With the world in continuous upheaval, a call goes out to the people. We need your wisdom, your strength, your heart to bring this world back from the brink! So begins the event, BlazBlue: Cataclysm Force Plot The events of the past, bring about the tragedy of the future. With the NOL no longer a functioning government, and the group that calls themselves the MOR turning a blind eye to the perils of the people. The world is in disarray with no force to lend a hand. Rampant crime, Violent streets and cities, and the ongoing issue with Seithr, that threatens to consume the hierarchical cities whole. Yet rumors circulate, an evil group rising from the ashes to bring about the old NOL once more, nameless faces, who care little of the people, and are looking to bring back artifacts that should've been left buried. A more heinous rumors circulates, new Murakumos, unlike the world has ever seen before. Rumors of the sinister force putting the pieces together to usurp the world order, and plunge the world into chaos. Little is known about the mysterious organization, only that in the darkness of night, you can hear the laugh of a sinister scientist at work. With the world in continuous struggle, a group of people come forth to put together the Cataclysm Force. A force of strong people ranging from the young and old to help the weak, and those without power to fight back against criminal forces that threaten to bring the world to an end. It is up to these people, those who take up the call that goes out to bring about peace and stability to a world that threatens to collapse. Cast Protagonists *'Cataclysm Force' - The Cataclysm Force consists of special units, trained to help in specific ways and ready to assist! **'Cataclysm Force Healing Unit' - Prioritizing in healing and medical needs of the wounded. These people will never see the front lines, but their priority is the survival of their patients. **'Cataclysm Force Intelligence Unit '- Adept at procuring information on targets for missions. These people are important for the other units missions to go smoothly so that they may move about swiftly and accurately. **'Cataclysm Force Technology Unit '- Pouring over weaponry and miscellaneous mechanics, these people are here to help those on the front line to make sure their artillery is ready to go to battle, not to mention investigate new technology and investigate the tech being used at the front lines by enemy combatants **'Cataclysm Force Support Unit '- While not on the front line, their assistance is vital to assist those on the front line. Their hard work keeps others safe while helping non-combatants get to safety. **'Cataclysm Force Defense Unit '- Defending the base can be a full time job as well. Security is essential in the case of an attack, known or unknown, so that others can be safe inside without being harmed. **'Cataclysm Force Attack Unit '- The Front Line, consisting of a multitude of people young and old, known for their battles in the past, and hoping to shape a better future for those that live in it. Antagonists *'Nameless' - Taking no official title or name, these people are doing whatever they please. Some for scientific reasons, some personal, others because they hate the world. They care only for what serves their purpose. Titles TBA Episodes TBA Category:Anime Category:Cataclysm Force